1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to a method for accessing plural cloud storages. More particularly, the present application relates to a method or an application program interface for accessing plural cloud storages.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, electronic communication devices become common belongings to everyone in modern society. For example, electronic communication devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones and tablet computers are widespread in various applications.
Recently, electronic communication devices are popular because the devices have various functions (such as internet surfing, multimedia message transmitting, file sharing, document editing, photo shooting and paper reading). With the developments of on-line services over Internet, the electronic communication devices may integrate with many cloud services based on the communicative network.
Taking portable electronic devices for example, in order to maintain high portability, most of the portable electronic devices are regulated by limited sizes, limited weights and limited electricity capacities. Therefore, portable electronic devices may not be able to equip a hard-drive/memory with a large storage volume.